Le Roi des Fourneaux
by Hamleto
Summary: Il avait réussit à garder le secret pendant toutes ces années...mais le destin en décida autrement. Il aura fallu que lors d'une journée ordinaire, avec ses habituels rebondissements, fasse en sort que sa vie bascule à jamais ! Ainsi, quel comble pour lui, que la source de ses ennuis, ne soit autre qu'une simple pâtisserie.


**_Bonjour ! _**

**_ Ceci est notre toute première Fanfic (je suis en collaboration avec Kazuchi !), alors sachez que toutes les critiques, quelles soient positives ou négatives, seront accueillis à bras ouverts afin de nous améliorer le plus possible !_**

**_Sur-ce bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Le Roi des Fourneaux !**

Ces jours-ci le soleil tapait fort sur la ville de Magnolia. A cause de fortes chaleurs les rues étaient désertes et beaucoup de commerçants avaient fermé pour la journée.

Lucy, affalée sur le comptoir, un verre de thé glacé à la main, fixait le plafond. Mira, pendant ce temps, faisait sans cesse des allers-retours dans la cuisine, pour le bon plaisir des quelques clients présent dans la salle mais surtout pour Natsu, Grey et Gajil qui demandaient systématiquement à boire. Voyant que son amie commençait à être essoufflée, Lucy lui proposa son aide.

- Mira, ça va aller ? A force de courir dans tous les sens, tu vas t'épuiser avec cette chaleur !

- C'est gentil Lucy de t'inquiéter. Mais ça va et puis c'est mon travail de barman de m'occuper des…

Malheureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Erza apparu soudainement, à bout de souffle, les bras chargés de paquets, au sein de la guilde. Elle fut le centre d'attention.

- Erza, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Lucy en la rejoignant avec un air surpris.

- J'en…j'en ai…trouvées…

- Comment ça ?! De quoi parles-tu ? demanda la constellationniste qui ne comprenait toujours pas la situation.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, la mage écarlate alla s'asseoir et disposa ses deux petits paquets sur la table. Puis elle reprit.

- Vous savez que tous les magasins et petits commerçants sont fermés à cause de la canicule ?

- Oh ! Ne m'en parle pas…moi qui voulais aller faire des courses, je me retrouve dans l'embarras avec les stocks de nourritures vides, dit Mira en s'asseyant lourdement sur l'un des bancs de la table.

- Et le pire c'est qu'ils prévoient cela pendant quelques jours encore, s'esclaffa Reby qui les avait rejoints.

- QUOI ?! Mais vous voulez que je fonde ?! Je ne vais jamais tenir ! cria Grey désemparée.

- Ferme-la l'exhibitionniste, tu me casse les oreilles ! répliqua Natsu, la tête face contre table.

- Ouai, arrête de râler et compte-toi de faire ton boulot…allez amène les glaçons, renchérit Gajil qui lui tendait déjà son verre.

- Répète un peu, pour voir, espèce de…

Grey n'eut pas la possibilité de répliquer, qu'Erza, d'un simple regard, lui fit comprendre de se taire et il en allait de même pour Natsu qui rallait après Mira pour lui apporter de l'eau.

- Bon ! Comme je disais, tous les magasins sont fermés…MAIS, j'ai quand même réussi à en trouver un ! dit, une Erza plus satisfaite que jamais, l'index dressé vers le haut.

Ils la regardèrent en silence, perplexes. Puis Natsu prit la parole.

- Et alors…qu'est-ce que cela va nous apporter ? Que je sache ta découverte n'a pas fait revenir la pluie.

- Soit rassuré Natsu, dit-elle en ignorant le fait qu'il l'ai prise pour une idiote, pour toi il n'y a rien ! Par contre, pour les filles et moi, c'est autre chose…leur dit-elle en les regardant avec un sourire complice.

Sans plus d'explications, elle ouvrit délicatement les deux boîtes qui se présentaient devant elle.

- J'y crois pas ! Erza…TU-ES-GE-NIALE, décrocha Lucy aux anges.

- OH ! PAS POSSIBLE, merci beaucoup Erza, ajouta Reby avec un large sourire dessiné sur son visage.

- Mais où les as-tu trouvés ? dit Mira qui était déjà penchée au-dessus de la précieuse trouvaille.

En effet, dans chacune était disposé un petit gâteau richement garni. L'un était une tartelette de fruits de saisons, rehaussé par une mousse onctueuse au citron et à la passion et en son sommet une feuille d'or. Le deuxième, un choco-menthe, composé d'une pâte sablée où était appliquée une ganache au chocolat noir. Après venait une fine couche de chocolat praliné à la menthe verte et pour finir une seconde couche de ganache où était plaçait dessus deux feuilles de menthes. Le troisième, avait été crée à l'aide de deux choux, disposés l'un sur l'autre. En apparence, il semblait banal, mais l'intérieur de chaque choux était fourré de caramel beurre salé avec un cœur framboise. Enfin le quatrième, n'était autre qu'un fraisier. Les fraises reposaient sur un disque de nougatine, où, en son centre était placée une crème fouettée onctueuse. Ce procédé se répétait trois fois, pour finir avec un coulis de fraise légèrement alcoolisé.

Après avoir fini de les contempler, chacune s'empressa de prendre l'objet de ses convoitises. Mira prit celui au caramel, Reby la tartelette aux fruits, Lucy le gâteau au chocolat et bien entendu, Erza prit le fraisier. Mais, elles n'étaient pas les seules à s'être extasiées devant ces merveilles et Gajil le fit clairement comprendre.

- Et nous, alors ! Pourquoi on n'en a pas ? Pour qui tu te prends…égoïste ! Reby file-moi le tiens !

Celle-ci prit soin de vite manger son mets sous les yeux éberlués du dragon slayer d'acier.

- C'est vrai ça ! Erza pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas apporté ?, s'exclama Grey qui s'était levé d'un coup, faisant trembler la table.

Natsu, lui, était déjà penché sur celui de Lucy qui faisait son possible pour s'en débarrasser. Ce goinfre ne lui en laisserait pas une miette. Erza, qui, avec toute cette agitation n'avait pas pus ne serai-ce que croquer dans ces succulents fruits rouges, était sur le point de leur faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée quand Sting et Lecter apparurent.

- Salut tout le monde ! Alors pas trop chaud ?, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- C'est ça, fait le malin, dit Grey qui finissait son bol de glace pilée.

- Ha-ha…aller, ça va, je blague, c'est de ma faute peut être si vous n'aimez pas la douce chaleur du soleil, rétorqua l'intéressé en s'avançant vers eux.

Eh oui ! Notre bel ami Sting, qui n'est autre que le dragon slayer de la lumière, profite au maximum des rayons du soleil de ses journées qui sont plutôt écrasantes pour ses congénères.

Or, Natsu qui était déjà bien assez remonté à cause de la chaleur étouffante et par le fait qu'il n'ai pas eu le droit à sa part de gâteau…aurait mal supporter le ton joueur et fier du dragon slayer, durant le reste de la journée.

- Si c'est pour venir nous n'arguer, tu peux retourner te prélasser DEHORS !, dit-il en assistant bien sur ses mots.

- EH ! ton sale caractère tu t'le gardes l'allumette !

Natsu vit rouge. Il allait lui faire sa fête à celui-là. Et puis…après tout une petite bagarre ne serait pas de refus.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as un problème l'illuminé ?!

- Répète un peu pour voir, flamme de merde ! dit Sting qui commençait à avoir les nerfs à vif.

- Mais je ne vais pas me gêner ! J'ai dit que tu étais qu'un emmerdeur de première et un sale pervers de merde !, lança Natsu

- GRRRR…sale…

C'en était trop ; les deux dragons slayers étaient front contre front, prêts à en découdre. Mais notre mage écarlate ne partageait pas le même avis, et avant qu'elle n'ait put dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Natsu, pris de rage, se jeta sur Sting et, dans l'assaut, envoya Erza dire bonjour au mur de l'autre coté de la pièce. Natsu assena son poing en plein dans la face de Sting. Celui-ci voulut répliquer mais son adversaire avait déjà lance son prochain coup. Le dragon slayer de lumière, grâce à son excellente agilité, l'esquiva sans effort et envoya Natsu s'écraser sur la table d'en face. Le dragon slayer de feu se releva direct et plus furieux que jamais, se dirigea vers son assaillant et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Sting tomba en arrière et s'écroula sur Lucy. Il se releva sans peine et repris le combat de plus bel. Pendant ce temps, Erza, qui avait repris ses esprits, allait commettre un meurtre.

- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE CIRQUE, hurla t-elle

Sting qui écrasait face contre terre Natsu ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand en une fraction de seconde, on le prit par la peau du coup, lui et Natsu, et les firent se percuter, à moitié assommés.

Nos deux gamins bien amochés mais calmés, Erza pris compte des dégâts : deux tables cassées et un mur. Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle aperçut son magnifique, ou du moins ce qui l'en restait, fraisier ra-ta-ti-né par terre. Et s'ajoutait à cela, celui de Lucy qui avait lui aussi succombé pendant la confrontation de ces deux grands nigauds.

Sting et Natsu, prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation, devinrent subitement blancs comme un linge et l'aura démoniaque qui émanait d'Erza n'arrangeait rien.

- QUEL…quel est le crétin qui a osé FAIRE ÇA !, cracha une Erza plus maléfique que jamais et qui essayait tant-bien que mal de garder son sang froid.

Les deux crétins en question se regardèrent complètement paniqués, sous le regard de Mira qui arborait un grand sourire. Un peu d'action dans la journée, c'est toujours plaisant.

Alors que Sting et Natsu s'apprêtaient à prendre « la poudre d'escampette », l'un d'eux fut vite interrompu.

- STING EUCLIFF !

C'était Lucy, folle de rage car à cause de lui son gâteau avait lui aussi eu quelques désagréments. L'interpelé se stoppa net et tourna la tête très lentement, s'entant que son heure était arrivée. Et ça ne faisait qu'empirer.

- Erza ! Si je ne me trompe pas, il me semble que c'est Sting qui renversa ton gâteau, dit, de manière tout à fait naturelle, la barman, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sting pivota brusquement dans sa direction et lui lança un regard noir.

- _*Elle a perdu la tête ou quoi ? Elle veut ma mort ?* pensa Sting en son fort intérieur. _

Il s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son coup quand il fut éjecté jusqu'au comptoir par Erza, les yeux rouges de haine. Natsu et Grey, quant à eux, se délectaient de chaque moment, mort de rire.

- Comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose…prépare-toi à souffrir !

- STING ! Espèce d'idiot regarde ce que tu as fait…MON GATEAU AU CHOCOLAT ! Tu vas me le payer !, dit Lucy qui s'était joins à Titania.

Sting déglutit, comment est-ce qu'il allait se sortir de ce pétrin ?

Natsu, Grey et Gajil, qui rigolaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, étaient au paradis. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir un membre de la guilde se faire trucider par les filles quand elles sont hors de contrôle. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien cette horrible et Dou-lou-reuse expérience et plaignaient ceux à qui cela arrivaient. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Sting donc…

- Dis-moi Erza, par cette chaleur cela a du être trèèèès dur de trouver de telles pâtisseries, dit Natsu en décrochant un léger sourire sadique en coin à l'intention de Sting.

- Et puis…, renchérit Grey, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu puisses en avoir d'autres d'ici demain…et encore c'est juste ! dit-il plus fier que jamais.

- Hahalala…c'est dommage, ils avaient l'air si boonns…, dit Gajil pour encore plus l'enfoncer.

Mais en contre partie il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Reby. Ils en faisaient un peu trop, ils voulaient qu'Erza et Lucy le tu ou quoi ?!

Erza allait exploser. Lucy, à bout de nerf, était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui. Il y aurait de la pâtée de Sting au menu, (au moins les stockes de nourriture ne seraient plus vides).

Sting lança un ultime regard meurtrier en direction de ces trois faiseurs de malheur : il se jura à lui-même de leur régler leur compte…enfin, une fois qu'il aura réglé son actuel problème avec ses deux bourreaux qui se tenaient debout, devant lui.

Erza et Lucy allaient le mettre en pièces quand, de justesse, Mira se positionna entre eux, s'entant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré.

- STOP ! On va se calmer...d'accord ?

Nos deux mages qui étaient bien remontés, ne faisaient même pas attention à elle. Mais la barman reprit.

- Voyons les filles ne croyez-vous pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? leur dit-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait du mal à les convaincre.

- NON ! crièrent-elles sans lâcher leur proie du regard.

- _*Ça m'aurait étonnée* se dit intérieurement Mira._

Mais elle ne se laissa pas décourager.

- Allons allons, on pourrait peut-être essayer de trouver une solution, un arrangement, et si…

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, s'apercevant que le regard de Sting était posé sur elle, l'implorant de le sortir de ce cauchemar.

Celui-ci, voyant que Mira allé l'aider, se détendit mais pas trop non plus. En effet il avait toujours en face de lui deux monstres prêts à le dévoré et de plus, il s'agissait de Mirajeane Strauss, qui, il faut le dire, avait toujours de drôles d'idées dans la tête.

Le silence devenait pesant ; tout le monde attendait la solution « miraculeuse » qui sauverait le pauvre Sting. Voyant qu'ils attendaient son verdict, elle se décida à le leur exposer et qu'il, soit dit en passant, la rendait plus que fière.

- Et si…continua-t-elle, Sting…vous prépariez…à chacune, cela va de soit…un GÂTEAU !?

Au début ce fut le choc total, même Sting n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le silence se transforma en un fou rire général.

- Alors là ! Mira…haha…Sting…haha, lui, faire un gâteau ?!, dit Lucy, pliée en deux, allongée sur le sol.

- Attend ! Ce n'est même pas ça, c'est le voir cuisiner tout cour, qui parait inimaginable !, renchérir Erza adossée contre le comptoir, écroulée par ses rires.

- Eh Natsu !, dit Gajil, t'imagine, Monsieur Eucliff avec son p'tit tablier, son p'tit fouet...

Grey, Natsu et Gajil pris par le jeu commencèrent une série d'imitations de leur cher confrère en train de faire à manger. Sous les menaces de Lecter qui leur criait d'arrêter leurs bêtises. La barman voyant la débandade générale, essaya de reprendre le dessus.

- BON ! Arrêtez !..., Tous s'étaient retournés vers elle. Merci ! Ecoutez…cela ne vous coûte rien, vous n'avez rien à perdre que je sache, s'exclama-t-elle bien décidée à ne rien lâcher.

Or Sting voyait les choses sous un autre angle. En effet, depuis tout à l'heure il s'était tu et réfléchissait à la situation. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ; il n'allait pas se laisser rabaisser de cette manière, surtout par la bande de trois nigauds du fond ! Il prit alors une grande inspiration et se leva.

- C'est bon…je vais le faire !

Silence.

- Vous voulez vos gâteaux, et bien vous les aurez, ajouta-t-il déterminé.

Lucy, qui avait fini par se calmer, l'interpela.

- Euh…Sting tu es sûr ? Tu sais on rigolait juste un peu, on ne pensait pas à mal, et puis on en rachètera. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !, dit-elle, elle-même pas très convaincue pas ses paroles, après tout, son dessert aussi avait été réduit en miettes.

- _*Elle se moque de moi, là !?* pensa Sting _

Mais bien sûûûûr, dit ça à la folle d'à côté !, lui lança-t-il, ironique, en montrant du doigt Erza.

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT ?!

- Non rien rien…dit-il tout blanc

Lucy rigola. Il avait peut être raison finalement, c'était la seule solution. Sur le point de partir, Lecter aborda Sting.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? lui demanda t-il

Mais il traversa la salle sans même lui accorder un regard. Au moment de franchir la porte, il croisa Rogue.

- Ba ! Où tu vas ?, étonné de le voir partir si brusquement.

- Cuisiner ! répondit, le dragon slayer de manière directe.

Sur le coup, Rogue crut mal entendre, mais non, il avait parfaitement compris. Sting a dit qu'il allait cuisiner ! Il regarda les autres en espérant avoir une quelconque explication. C'est Reby, arrivé à sa hauteur, qui lui fit un résumé de la situation.

- Ah !...je vois…, dit Roque pensant à son frère d'arme qui se trouver bien dans la merde pour une fois. Il réfléchit à un quelconque moyen de l'aider, quant on le sortit de ses pensées.

- Rogue ?!

- Oui ! Pardon ! Il regarda les alentours et aperçu celui qui l'avait interpelé. Qui a-t-il Grey ?

- Dis…tu crois vraiment qu'il va y arriver ? Je veux dire...enfin…c'est Sting, un dragon slayer pas…pas le maître des pâtisseries et confiseries en tout genre, dit Grey quelque peu perplexe devant la décision que venait de prendre le mage blond.

Rogue ne lui répondit rien et alla s'asseoir sur une des tables (encore valides), en compagnie de Frosch.

Après un temps, le cours des choses revint à la normale. Lucy et Reby s'occupèrent de tout remettre en place, avec Erza qui mit les débris de bois à l'extérieur. Quant à Mira, elle finit son gâteau, puis repartit servir ses trois assoiffés.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis « l'incident ». Personne n'avait eu de nouvelle de Sting. Il était introuvable ! Mais Erza et Lucy s'étaient données pour mission de le retrouver : elles avaient fouillés sa maison, attendus devant chez lui (durant des jours) dans l'espoir de le surprendre, arpentés toute la ville et harcelés de questions Rogue et Lecter (qui faisaient les l'indifférents).

Au final, elles conclurent qu'il s'était défiler. Natsu et Grey ne manqueraient pas de le charrié dés son retour…enfin, si il revenait !

Une nouvelle semaine venait de débuter. Lucy se rendit, comme à son habitude, à la guilde. Les journées étaient devenues beaucoup moins chaudes ; les commerçants rouvraient leurs magasins, les rues grouillaient d'enfants, de passants qui se précipitaient à faire leurs amplettes. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passée ; la vie reprenait son cours.

Presque arrivée, de là où elle se trouvait, Lucy pouvait distinguer les magnifiques portes en bois massif minutieusement sculptées à la main et une tâche bleue…UNE TÂCHE BLEUE ! Oui, elle ne rêvait pas ; cette tâche bleue ou plutôt ces cheveux bleus, n'étaient autre que Reby qui courait vers elle à vive allure.

- LUCY !, cria-t-elle

- Reby ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il YAAAAA…

La mage des mots ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, qu'elle l'agrippa par le bras et l'amena dans l'enceinte de la guilde, où tout le monde l'attendait !

Arrivée dans la pièce centrale, Lucy remarqua un accoutrement autour de l'une des tables.

- Reby, tu peux m'expliquer ?, lui demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant toujours pas la situation.

- Allez viens avec moi.

Elles s'approchèrent en essayant de se faire un passage au milieu de la cohue.

- Tient Erza, dis-m…

- AH ! LUCY, tu es là ! Goûte-moi ça !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celle-ci lui enfourna dans la bouche une cuillère.

- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Exquis, non ?!, lui demanda-t-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Elle prit le temps de savourer la consistance inconnue qu'on lui avait donnée (de force), et constata qu'une douceur sucrée s'en dégageait. C'était délicieux.

- Ché quoi ? dit-elle, la cuillère toujours dans la bouche.

Erza se décala afin qu'elle puisse admirer par elle-même l'origine de cette agitation. La bouche ouverte, la cuillère au sol, Lucy était sous le choc. Deux magnifiques…non, deux splendides pièces montées trônaient sur la table. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle s'avança pour mieux les distinguer.

L'un était de couleur rose-crème, d'une hauteur de deux étages. Sur les rebords était méticuleusement disposés des boudoirs, de couleurs rose pastel, enroulés dans un ruban de satin rouge. Puis chacune des deux parties étaient tapissées de fraises plus rouges les unes que les autres. L'intérieur était composé d'une couche de mousse onctueuse à la vanille, séparée par deux rangées de fraises. Enfin, au sommet, trônait une petite statuette en forme de fée en chocolat blanc.

La deuxième pièce montée, quant à elle, construite sur deux étages également, était recouverte de glaçage au chocolat noir, agrémenté de filament doré en zig-zag sur la surface lisse. Les extrémités étaient affinées par une ligne de crème fouettée, aussi au chocolat noir. Chaque étage était composé de biscuits pralinés au zeste de menthe et de couches de ganaches qui se superposaient trois fois de suite. Pour finir, sur le dernier étage, se dressait une belle rose rouge en pâte d'amande saupoudrée de particules dorées.

Lucy n'arrivait pas à décrocher des yeux ces deux chefs d'œuvres. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Mais elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité en voyant une touffe rose en train de dévorer la moitié du gâteau au chocolat.

- NATSU !, hurla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'esch qu'ya ?, dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

- ESPÈCE DE VENTRE SUR PATTES, laisses-en aux autres ! Et c'est pareil pour tout Happy !, leur dit-elle toute rouge.

Celui-ci surpris, croyant ne pas s'être fait repérer, avala tout rond sa part. Mais voyant qu'ils n'avaient que faire de ses réflexions et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à y retourner, Lucy allé leur faire un nouveau sermon quand une soudaine question lui apparut. Elle était si évidente et importante, qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas posée plus tôt aux autres. Ignorant du mieux qu'elle put les deux gloutons ; elle questionna Erza.

- Erza, dis-moi, comment sont-ils arrivés là ?

Les deux mages se regardèrent. C'est vraie comment ces deux gâteaux sont parvenus jusqu'ici ?

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué, demanda Erza à l'assemblée.

Ils répondirent tous à la négative.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas…que…que ce serait…dit Reby quelque peu hésitante croyant être la seule à avoir eu une telle idée en tête.

Natsu, ayant toujours la bouche pleine, mais cette fois de gâteaux à la fraise, les interroge du regard.

- Lucy tu penses à la même chose que moi ?, lui demanda la mage aux cheveux écarlates.

- J'y crois pas, il aurait réussi !? Impossible !, s'exclama Grey.

- Franchement…Erza…j'ai même du mal à y croire mais…oui, il se pourrait bien que ce soit l'œuvre de Sting.

- Attendez !, lança Gajil, ne vous emportez pas et s'il les avait achetés ?

- Je ne crois pas…c'est la première fois que j'en vois de tels et personne n'en a fait de tout Magnoria, dit la mage écarlate en se servant une part.

- Ben alors…dit Reby, tu penses toi aussi Erza que…

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait plus. En effet, elle avait posé son regard sur Rogue, qui était resté à l'écart. Elle avait un regard accusateur. Lucy, comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête, en fit de même. Rogue, sentant qu'on l'observait, se sentit vite mal à l'aise et essaya de se faire le plus discret possible.

- Roooogueeee…, dit Lucy en s'approchant de lui. Dis-moi tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose…

- Depuis le début, hinnn ?, ajouta Erza qui l'avait suivie.

Notre dragon slayer déglutit. Dans quel pétrin était-il en train de se fourrer ?

- ALLEZ avoue, c'est Sting qui les a faits ?, dit Lucy sans le lâcher du regard.

- Ça ne te sert à rien de nous mentir, dit Erza le regard menaçant.

Rogue ne savait plus où se mettre, il y avait Grey, Natsu, Reby, Mira, Gajil et tous les autres autour de lui. Il était pris au piège.

- Frosch pense que Rogue a des ennuis.

- Mais non mais non…il va juste gentiment nous dire où se cache Sting, n'est-ce pas Rogue, dit Lucy en se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui.

- _(Rogue) _**…**

Roque devenu plus blanc que d'habitude avait des sueurs froides. Il devait tenir…POUR STING !

- Rooogueee..., dirent Lucy et Erza en cœur en étant tellement proches de lui qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur son coup. La pression était trop forte !

- _(Rogue)_ **…**

AAAAh ! D'accord d'accord, je vais vous dire la vérité…c'est…c'est…

- ROGUE ! cria Titania, impatiente.

- C'est Sting qui à fiat les gâteaux !, lança aussi vite qu'il pouvait, mort de peur, cela faisait une semaine qu'il travaillait dessus !

- HA HA ! J'le savais, cria Lucy victorieuse.

- Eh bah ! Si on m'avait dit ça un jour…dit Gajil qui avait toujours un peu de mal à y croire.

- Rogue dis-moi où il se trouve !, demanda Erza impatiente sur un ton pressé.

- Il voulait faire ça discrètement…

- OU SA !?, gueula Lucy.

- Dans la petite maison, à coter du lac, dit-il sans reprendre son souffle mort de peur.

_ *c'est des sauvage ses filles, se dit-il, au secours*_

- Très bien ! Lucy tu te rends chez lui, il a dut rentre maintenant. Moi je vais au lac.

- Ok Erza, à tout de suite !

Ni une ni deux, les deux mages quittèrent la guilde au pas de course.

Lucy, arriver devant chez Sting, franchit la porte de la bâtis sans s'arrêter, gravie les escaliers et se stoppa nette devant la porte. Elle hésitait. Connaissant le caractère du dragon slayer, arriver en trombe, chez lui comme ça…n'aller surement pas lui plaire.

- _*OH ! Et puis zut, courage ma grande, se dit-elle pour se donner du courage.*_

Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle devait entrée ! Elle pressa la poigné, la porte s'ouvrit.

- _*Étrange elle est ouverte, pensa-t-elle.*_

A sa grande surprise, il faisait plutôt sombre alors que l'on était en début de mâtiné. En entrant elle manqua plusieurs fois de casser la figure. Lucy se retrouva dans ce semblait être la cuisine, mais elle ne trouva rien de suspect qui puisse l'avancé dans sa petite enquête. Idem pour la salle de bain ou le salon.

- _*Orrrr ! Mais où est donc sa chambre !? , s'énerva-t-elle intérieurement. *_

Elle n'y voyait rien et puis on se trouvait se fichu interrup…POUM !

La pauvre, dans la précipitation, elle se prit se qui devait être…une porte ! Elle trouve la poignée, la tourna et entra.

Malgré la pénombre elle aperçue une forme rectangulaire : UN LIT ! Enfin ! Elle avait trouvée sa chambre. Elle longea les bords, histoire qu'elle ne tombe pas encore, et remarqua quelqu'un allongé sur le mobilier. Vu sa carrure c'était un homme. Elle le décrivit du regard, de bas en haut et s'arrêta sur son visage, une chevelure blonde. STING ! Elle l'avait trouvé ! Par chance il dormait. Affalé sur son lit, elle le regard du mieux qu'elle put : il portait un tablier blanc et vert, ses manches étaient retroussées laissant apparaitre la peau de ses bras couverte de ce qui pouvait être du sucre avec des taches marron.

- _*Surement du chocolat, pensa Lucy*_

Elle avait trouvée les preuves que Sting était bien leur fameux pâtissier. En l'observant de plus prés, endormi profondément comme il l'était, il lui faisait penser à Natsu, avec sa tête de gamin attendrissant.

- _*Eeeeh oui ! Y'a pas dire, quand ils dorment sa fait du bien !, se dit-elle à elle même avec un petit sourire.*_

Sur la pointe des pieds elle quitta la pièce, avec quelques chutes sur le chemin avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Elle referma derrière elle en faisant bien attention à ne pas la claquée et repartie en direction de la guilde.

Du côté d'Erza, arrivée devant la maison, la porte était fermée à clé, elle lui résistait…mais pas pour longtemps. La porte en lambeaux, elle se dirigea d'instinct vers la cuisine. Voyant dans quel état elle se trouvait, elle dut s'arrêter à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle était sans-dessus-dessous : des ustensiles, des coquilles d'œufs, des traces de farines et de différentes sortes de pâtes jonchées le sol, la table et l'un des éviers. Elle déambulait dans la pièce, en léchant du doigt, les restes de crème d'une terrine. Roque avait raison, Sting était bien venu ici. Prenant sa trouvaille elle reprit le chemin de la guilde.

De retour à la guilde, Lucy et Erza, avaient fait part de leur découverte, Erza toujours sa douce gourmandise sous le bras. Mais elles apprirent, de la part de Rogue, quelque chose d'encore plus étonnant et amusant.

Il s'avère que notre cuisinier n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai. Il avait l'habitude de préparer pour Rogue, Frosch et Lecter, et seulement pour eux, des petites pâtisseries selon leurs envies. En contrepartie, ils devaient jurer de rien révéler ! Un dragon slayer qui cuisine ça passe encore mais qui fait de la pâtisserie, ça anéantirait sa réputation. Et c'est ainsi que s'était écoulée plusieurs années sans que personne ne sache rien.

- Bon…j'y vais, dit Rogue en se levant

- Où ça ?, lui demanda Reby, intriguée de le voir si pressé.

- Ba…voir Sting, pour le prévenir, cela lui semblait évident.

En effet, il valait mieux qu'il soit au courant des récents événements, c'est-à-dire que son secret n'en était plus un. Et il valait mieux qu'il l'entende de sa bouche, plutôt que par celles de la bande d'idiots qui ne manqueraient pas de le charriez quand il reviendrait. Mais Lucy le ravisa.

- Attends, tu ne veux pas attendre demain matin. Il dort en ce moment, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Rogue parut hésiter, puis se résigna ; il avait bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais il ajouta à leur intention.

- D'accord mais je vous préviens et là je m'adresse à vous. Il regarda Grey, Natsu et Gajil. Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir tranquille dés son retour.

Les concernés se mirent à maugrer, blazés qu'on ait découvert leurs intentions.

Le lendemain, Sting ayant était averti, ne manqua pas de faire passer un savon à Rogue durant tout le long du trajet pour se rendre à la guilde. Le pauvre…tous les passants s'arrêtaient et les regardaient à leur approche. Il faut dire que Sting n'y allait pas de main morte. Tout ce qu'il trouvait dans son champ de vision allait droit sur Rogue, qui peinait à les esquiver.

- ROGUE REVIENS !, hurla Sting hors de lui, J'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC TOI ! J'VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI, ESPECE DE SEDUCTEUR DU DIMANCHE ! FRERE INDIGNE !

Rogue courrait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Par chance la guilde était en vue. Il déboula brusquement au sein de la guilde et alla directement se cacher derrière Yukino. Celle-ci comprenant la situation ne put s'empêcher le lâcher un rire.

- ROOGUE !

Sting démonta la porte d'entrée – une arrivée fracassante digne de lui. –

- ROGUE OU ES…hurla-t-il de plus belle, mais fut vite pris de cours.

- STING !, crièrent une flopées de voix.

Une nuée de filles se postèrent devant lui. Elles le harcelèrent de questions sur ses recettes, ses plats préférés etc. Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre, lorsqu'il repéra Rogue caché derrière Yukino. Il bouscula les mages féminines et se rua sur lui…mais il fut de nouveau interrompu. Et cette fois, par Natsu, ce qui le laissa échapper un grognement.

- Aloooor, comment il va mon p'tit cuistot ? Tu nous prépares quoi aujourd'hui comme pl…

Exaspéré Sting l'envoya valser d'un seul coup contre le mur. Il avait dit qu'il lui réglerait son compte. Des rires s'élevèrent de la foule. Sting n'y prêta pas attention et reprit en chasse sa proie, qui en avait profité pour s'éclipser, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser encore plus sa colère.

Il allait repartir à sa poursuite, quand une voix le retint. On allait donc pas le laisser tranquille !

- Sting !, dit une douce voix.

- QUOI ?, cracha-t-il.

- Heu…

C'était Lucy. Reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, il se calma. Il n'avait pas de raison de s'énervez contre elle…surtout qu'il y avait Erza juste derrière.

- Eh bien…je voulais te dire…que tes gâteaux étaient vraiment délicieux et que…s'il te venait d'en faire de nouveaux…, dit-elle en se tortillant les doigts, gênée.

- On serait ravi d'y goûter, s'esclaffa Erza en se ruant sur Lucy un bras sur ses épaules le sourire aux lèvres.

- _(Sting)_ **…**

Sting ne sut quoi dire. Il remarqua que tout le monde les regardai. Se qui l'embêtait bien ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait se dépêcher sinon l'autre abruti de charbon, allait lui échapper. Ce qui, en y repensant, fit remontée sa colère enfouie.

- Sûrement pas !

Quoi ! Certains le regardèrent étonnés. Nos mages, surtout les filles, n'allait pas en rester là, avec un « surement pas » ! Pour qui il se prenait. Et c'est Lisanna qui ouvrit le bal.

- OH alleer ! S'il te plaît, pour une fois qu'un garçon sait cuisiner…, dit-elle en le suppliant avec ses yeux doux.

- Et correctement en plus, renchérit Reby.

Natsu et Gajil se regardèrent, se sentant visés.

- Oui, s'il te plaît Sting, dit Wendy qui s'était agrippée à son bras.

Sting qui pensait s'être débarrassé de cette nuée de filles, non loin que cela lui déplaise, mais là, il crut suffoquer. Et ça ne faisait qu'empirer.

- Stiiinnng…

Oh non, il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre toutes. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il se retourna, MIRA !

- Ouiiii, dit-il légèrement paniqué.

- Soit gentil, tu veux ? Cela ferait plaisir à tout le monde tu sais, lui dit-elle avec un large grand sourire, inimitable.

Rogue allait le payer.

- Elle a raison et ton fraisier était excellent, tu as un don !, renchérit Erza en lui posant sa main sur son épaule.

A ses frissons, s'étaient ajoutés des sueurs froides. Les deux mages qu'il ne faut surtout pas contrarié l'encerclaient de toutes parts…mais là, sa fierté avait été beaucoup trop mise à l'épreuve, il prit son curage à deux mains et lança une nouvelle fois.

- C'est TOUJOURS NON !

Erza et Mira se regardèrent stupéfaites. Les autres, quant à eux, étaient sur le qui vive. On ne dit pas « Non » à ces deux-là. Ça revient à une déclaration de suicide ! Lucy, elle, voyant la tête de ses amies, était pliée en deux. Sur ces mots Sting quitta la pièce ne laissant un lourd silence derrière lui.

Les jours passèrent et Sting était sans cesse harcelé par toutes sortes de commandes. Au début il avait toujours était réticent mais Mira et Erza avaient repris le dessus et avait su se montrer très…convaincantes.

Maintenant, Sting est connue comme l'un des meilleurs pâtissiers de Magnolia. Lucy, Reby, Lisanna, et bien entendue Erza étaient ses meilleures clientes, ce qui en faisait rager quelques uns.

Quant à Rogue, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait…des bleus et des bosses ! Et il était privé, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, d'éclair au café !

**FIN**


End file.
